The invention relates to a stop device for a bending press.
From document WO 03/095125 A1 a stop device is known as the rear stop of a production device for bent workpieces made from sheet blanks, in particular sheet metal blanks, which in a finger support mounts a stop finger that is adjustable linearly in a direction perpendicular to a bending plane, which stop finger is adjusted against the action of a spring arrangement on supplying a workpiece to be subjected to bending deformation from a position of rest into a stop position delimited by a fixed stop. By means of a sensor element the adopted stop position is monitored and by means of a control signal a program sequence is triggered for the shaping process.
From the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,940 A1 a method and a device are known as a rear stop of an edging press for the automated feeding of a workpiece to be subjected to bending deformation between bending tools. According to this method and the device stop fingers projecting in the direction of the bending plane are arranged on independent stop supports driven parallel to a bending plane predetermined by the bending tools, on an angle lever pivotable on an axis running perpendicular to a standing surface of the bending press, whereby a stop force causing a pivot movement on the stop finger is measured by means of the force measuring sensor and by evaluating the measurement result in a control and regulating device the workpiece is positioned finally in relation to the bending plane.